Aishiteru Mo, Narutokun !
by kelincibabi
Summary: Naruto nembak Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan Sakura tetap menolaknya dengan alasan yang sepele. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa ia juga sebenarnya menyukai Naruto. Lalu bagaimana ceritanya? Yoo, cekidot !


**Aishiteru Mo, Naruto-kun !**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K+**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuIno**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

" Jadi, kau tidak menerimaku hanya karena aku tidak bisa menembakmu dengan romantis? . . .Apa itu tidak berlebihan? "

" Wajar kan kalau aku ingin kesan pertama kita pacaran sangat indah? "

". . ."

" Kalau kau sudah tau, jangan menembakku lagi sebelum kau bisa bermain gitar dan bernyanyi lagu romantis ! "

" Tapi… kau tau kan aku tidak bisa bermain gitar? "

" Aku tidak peduli ! " wanita itu segera pergi meninggalkan Café, dan juga meninggalkan laki-laki yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya.

(=^kelincibabi^=)

" Kau bodoh sekali Forehead ! " Ino menatap kesal kepada sahabat kecilnya itu, Sakura.

" Aku tidak bodoh Ino-pig ! Apa salahnya aku menginginkan hal seperti itu? "

" Tapi kalau Naruto memang tidak bisa bermain gitar kau harus bisa menerimanya. Lagipula kau juga menyukainya, kan? "

"Aku bukan hanya menyukainya, tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Pokoknya aku mau dia memberikan kesan RO-MAN-TIS saat pertama berpacaran. ! " Sakura memberi penekanan pada kata romantis. Ia meminum jusnya lagi.

" Terserah kau saja Forehead ! Dan jangan menangis kalau tiba-tiba Naruto putus asa dan berhenti mengejar-ngejarmu lagi ! " Ino pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Uhukk hukk uhukkkk !

Sakura sangat kaget mendengar perkataan Ino. Kata-katanya bukan hanya membuatnya terbatuk-batuk karena tersendak jus, tetapi menusuk hatinya juga.

(=^kelincibabi^=)

Selama pelajaran di kampusnya tadi, Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia terus memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya di kantin. ' Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Ino itu benar? ' batinnya, merasa tak nyaman.

Umur Naruto 2 tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Sudah lama Sakura menyukainya. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan Konoha. Kampusnya pun tidak jauh dari kampus Naruto. Saat itu Sakura tertarik dengan tingkah Naruto yang hiperaktif, sedangkan Naruto tertarik karena rambut Sakura yang berwarna pink dan aneh, ' apa itu aromanis? ' pikir Naruto XD. Setelah pertemuan itu mereka jadi sering berkomunikasi dan mulai akrab.

Sudah 8 kali Naruto menyatakan perasaannya, tetapi Sakura tetap saja bersikeras dengan prinsipnya yang sepele. Padahal Naruto sudah memberikan yang terbaik selama ini, selalu melindunginya. Setiap hari ia menyimpan surat cinta untuk Sakura, puisi karangan dari orang-orang terkenal yang sedikit ia ubah. Dan terkadang ia juga memberinya coklat. Tapi… ya begitulah Sakura !

(=^kelincibabi^=)

Tok tok tok..

" Sakura, ada kiriman untukmu ! "

Wanita berambut pink itu langsung membukakan pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat ibunya sedang memegang bunga yang sangat cantik.

" Dari siapa, Bu? "

" Ini, baca saja sendiri. " ucapnya seraya memberikan bunga tersebut dan meninggalkan putrinya.

Sakura menarik note yang terselip di bunga Lily itu.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Walaupun aku tidak bisa bermain gitar_

_ku harap kau mau menerima bunga pemberianku ini ^^_

_Your Naruto_

Pipinya merona begitu saja ketika membaca tulisan terakhir note tersebut.

Cepat-cepat ia memasuki kamarnya. Sambil menyila di atas kasur, ia menelpon Naruto untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

(=^kelincibabi^=)

Sudah 4 hari semenjak kejadian di Café, Sakura tidak bertemu Naruto lagi. Jujur, ia sangat merindukannya. Kiriman surat cinta dan coklat seperti biasa tidak membuat rasa rindunya menghilang.

" Sakura, nanti antarkan aku ke kampus Sasuke-kun ya? "

Sakura yang sedang melamun hanya menjawab, " Hn.. "

" Hari ini dia ulang tahun. Sebelum pergi makan malam bersamanya, aku ingin pergi sebentar dulu dengannya. Tidak apa-apa kan Sakura? "

" Hn.. "

" Kau ini kenapa sih Sakura? Daritadi kau cuma menjawab 'hn' saja. Kau jadi mirip seperti Sasuke ! " Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. ' Jangan-jangan dia menyukai Sasuke-kun ku juga ' batinnya.

" Aku sedang tidak bersemangat. Sudah 4 hari aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto-kun. "

Ino mengerti perasaan Sakura, ia mencoba menghiburnya.

" Naruto satu kampus dengan Sasuke-kun, mungkin nanti kita akan bertemu dengannya. " Ino tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu.

" Hmm, kau benar juga Ino-pig. " Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal itu XD, kembali ceria seperti biasa.

" Huhh, dasar Forehead ! "

(=^kelincibabi^=)

" Sasuke-kun mana ya? " Ino berkacak pinggang.

Sakura dan Ino sudah berdiri di gerbang kampus Sasuke 10 menit.

" Kau sudah memberitau Sasuke kalau kau akan kemari? "

" Tentu. Mana mungkin aku tidak memberitaukannya. " Ino mencari-cari sosok kekasihnya lagi.

Ketemu !

" Sasuke-kuuuuun ! " Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Beberapa gadis yang lewat menatap iri padanya. ' Oh, jadi itu kekasihnya Sasuke-kun. Ternyata anak kampus sebelah. Huhh ! ' batin mereka.

Sasuke menghampiri kekasihnya. " Maaf telat. Ini gara-gara mengobrol dengan Naruto. Kemarin ia memintaku mencarikan guru les gitar untuk belajar, tapi tadi ia malah menolaknya. Dasar dobe ! " ucapnya.

Sakura yang mendengar kata Naruto langsung ikut bicara.

"Belajar bermain gitar? " tanyanya pada Sasuke.

" Ya. Kudengar akhir-akhir ini dia sedang rajin belajar bermain gitar. Ia belajar dengan sepupunya. Tapi karna tidak ada kemajuan, sepupunya tidak mau mengajarinya lagi. Tadi dobe bilang padaku akan berhenti belajar dan menyerah saja, mungkin ia merasa tidak pantas dengan wanita yang disukainya " Sasuke yang tidak tau menau hubungan antar Naruto-Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ino kaget, kerena baru pertama kalinya melihat kekasihnya cerewet XD

Sakura tercengang, " Lalu dimana ia sekarang ? "

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Sakura melihat Naruto sedang mengendarai motor, membonceng wanita cantik dibelakangnya. Perasaannya mulai tak karuan.

Sakura sangat shock saat wanita itu memukul kecil pundak Naruto, begitu sangat akrab dan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

' Apa ia akan berpaling dariku? ' batinnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Ino yang menyadari Sakura sedih langsung menariknya.

" Sasuke-kun, kita tidak jadi pergi. Nanti ku telpon ya ! " Ino melambaikan tangan. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

(=^kelincibabi^=)

" Kau harus ke rumahnya ! " Ino menarik tangan Sakura, memaksanya pergi ke apartment Naruto.

" Tidak mau ! " Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya, tetapi ia begitu lemah. Terpaksa ia megikuti sahabatnya itu.

" Aku bilang juga apa. Jangan egois ! Dasar jidat lebar ! Kalau sudah begini kan kau sendiri yang akan tersakiti. Itu namanya senjata makan hati tuannya ! XD" Ino terus menasehati Sakura selama perjalanan. Sedangkan wanita yang diajaknya berbicara hanya diam membisu.

" Kau dengar tidak sih, Forehead? " Sakura tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

" Huhh… "

- Sesampainya -

Sakura POV

" Hey Naruto ! " Ino berteriak memanggil Naruto yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan pintu apartmentnya. Wanita yang tadi di bonceng Naruto sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Hey ! Sedang apa kalian disini? " Naruto sempat kaget, dia melirikku.

" Naruto, aku tau aku sudah jahat padamu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menghargai usahamu untuk mendapatkanku. Maafkan aku ! ", tanpa basa basi aku mulai berbicara ke intinya.

" Maaf.. " ku ulangi, kali ini aku sedikit terisak.

" Sssstt… Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu Sakura-chan. Selama ini aku ikhlas ko melakukannya. " Naruto meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di bibirku, ia tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku .

" Sebenarnya aku juga mencitaimu Naruto. Tapi… itu semua tidak mungkin lagi ! " aku mencoba untuk tegar. Ino mengelus-elus pundakku.

" Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah punya yang lain? " ku lihat wajahnya yang terlihat panik.

" Bukan itu. Tapi… " aku melirik ke arah wanita yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Naruto.

Seolah-olah Naruto bisa membaca pikiranku, ia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

' Apanya yang lucu? ' pikirku.

" Dia ini sepupuku, Sakura-chan ! " Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

" Tapi Sasuke bilang kau sudah menyerah mengejar-ngejarku. " aku sedikit bingung.

" Awalnya sih aku berfikir seperti itu. Tapi mana mungkin aku menyerah begitu saja. Aku kan sangat mencintai Sakura-chan ku ! " ucapnya sumringah dan mengelus-ngelus kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa blushing. Mungkin sekarang warna pipiku sudah sama dengan warna rambutku.

Naruto mengajakku dan Ino masuk ke apartmentnya, di ikuti sepupunya. Ia mempersilahkan kami duduk di sofa.

" Baru saja aku akan ke rumahmu untuk meneruskan perjuanganku. Tapi karna kau sudah ada di apartmentku, aku akan melanjutkannya disini. " Naruto dan sepupunya berdiri di depanku.

" Ehmm hmm, walaupun aku tidak bisa bermain gitar, tapi Yuki—sepupuku bisa memaikannya untukku. "

Aku terkejut saat Naruto bernyanyi, suaranya sangat bagus. Begitu pun Yuki, sepertinya ia memang sudah lihai memainkan gitar.

…..

Kokoro kara kimi ni tsutaetai

Kizutsuki sugita kedo mada aida ni au yo

Kokoro kara kimi wo aishiteru

Kimi ni furu itami wo futte agetai

Subete I for you, wo… wo…

…

Selesai bernyanyi, aku memeluk Naruto.

" Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun. " aku berbisik di telinganya.

(=^kelincibabi^=)

**Well, ceritanya gaje dan abal -.-a**

**Mungkin alurnya kecepetan o.o**

**Maklum baru pertama kali buat fict**

***alasan* XD**

**Publish fictnya aja minta dibantuin temen XDD**

**wkwkwk..**

**Maaf ya kalau jelek, mau nyoba dulu ^^v**

**Mohon bantuannya :D**

***membungkukkan badan***

**Rabbit : " Heh pig, gimana cara minta reviewnya? Ajarin gue "**

**Pig : " Mana gue tau. "**

**==a**


End file.
